Article of Obsession
by RikuxHeart
Summary: Is it possible to miss your lover while he's still in the same house? And what consequences could one insignificant article of clothing hold for Toyko's number one pop star, Shuichi Shindou?


Article of Obsession

Rating: M (You know me. ^.~)

Pairing: ShuichixYuki

Summary: Is it possible to miss your lover while he's still in the same house? And what consequences could one insignificant article of clothing hold for Toyko's number one pop star, Shuichi Shindou?

A/N: This is purely a work of fiction. I do not own the characters, unfortunately. This Fic is dedicated to my one and only rp lover, Yuki. The idea for this fic occurred through one of our many rp sessions and I'm sure it won't be the last tale I tell of our epic adventures as we fight tooth and nail against all odds to hold on to our love.

* * *

Two weeks... TWO WEEKS! He'd been holed up in his study working on another one of his novels for so long, Shuichi wasn't even sure his lover was even living anymore. The only reassurance the pink haired pop star was given was the incessant clacking of keys behind the closed and locked door. To say he missed the guff, grumpy romance writer was an understatement. If he didn't love him as much as he did, he would've forgotten what he looked like by now.

Huffing in disappointment and scowling at the door in the darkened hallway, he scuffed his feet against the polished floor as he sauntered back towards the bathroom. It was past nine at night and he just got home after a long day at the studio. He needed a shower... Bad.

With a sigh, he stripped out of his clothes, still damp with sweat and piled them in the corner by the door so he wouldn't forget them. In the warm summer heat, the last thing Shuichi wanted was to be more hot and miserable than he already felt.

Reaching over the bath tub, he turned the cold water on and stepped under the freezing spray. He vigorously scrubbed his hair and body, washing away the grim of the workday and the frustration at the thought of sleeping alone again tonight.

Fifteen minutes later, the water shut off and he stepped out, creating a puddle around his feet as water dripped from his hair and body. He didn't bother drying off as he made his way to the sink to brush his teeth. Pouting at his reflection as he went about his normal routine, his attention was caught by something white crumpled up on the back of the toilet. Pausing for a second, he spit in the sink and wiped his mouth on the hand towel before reaching over and picking up the crudely discarded piece of clothing.

He eyed the wrinkled mess mournfully. It was one of Yuki's button-up white shirts. Choking back his tears, he hugged the shirt tightly to his naked chest, breathing in the faint scent of his lover's cologne and what was just naturally... Yuki.

His eyes watered relentlessly against his will as he thought about how much he missed the novelist's presence in his life. With a soft sigh, he wiped his eyes on the shirt... Then an idea hit him that made him grin. Snickering and looking over his shoulder to make sure he was still alone, he shook the shirt out and slipped it over his head.

Turning back to the mirror, he inspected his form carefully. The shirt swamped him. The sleeves fell past his hands, and the bottom hem was low enough that it covered everything to his mid-thigh. His grin returned tenfold.

Poking his head out of the bathroom door, he bit his lip and tip-toed across the hall towards the living room where he last remembered using his strawberry scented body lotion. He didn't bother with the lights as he snuck as stealthily as cat across the large room and searched for the bottle of lotion.

Finding it wedged between the cushions of the couch, he gave a victorious, but whispered shout. The last thing he needed was his lover emerging from his study to see him gallivanting around the house in nothing but a shirt that clearly didn't belong to him.

Spinning on his heel, he winced when his knee connected with the corner of the coffee table. A hand shot to his mouth to conceal his cry of shock and pain, and his eyes darted about the dark room in search of anything out of place. More particularly 'someone' who was supposed to be in his study, typing away.

His shoulders slumped and he let out a sigh of relief as the apartment remained silent. Carefully picking his way through the dark, he entered the hallway again and was almost past the study door when a hand shot out of the shadows and gripped him tightly by the arm, turning him and pinning him face first against the opposite wall.

Shuichi wasn't given the time to utter a single syllable, let alone scream before a hand covered his mouth and a warm, lean body pressed against his back. His arm was twisted at a torturous angle between their bodies.

"Why are you sneaking around the house like some kind of burglar, you damned brat?"

Shuichi shuttered at the husky tone of his lover's voice against his ear. Stuttering through his hand, he wormed against his lover's firm hold, but Yuki kept him pinned uncomfortably against the wall.

Whimpering at the way his arm was twisted, he ceased all movement to lessen the pain as the blond's warm breath drifted against his throat. Heat rose to his face, a dual reaction to having been cauught and the way their bodies were pressed together.

Yuki had no plans of letting his diminutive lover go. He'd been in his study, working on his latest novel, not a care in the world until he heard all the commotion the pink haired monstrosity brought with him every time he walked in the door. He'd paid it no mind, even when he heard the shower running. What ended up piquing his curiosity was when all the noise stopped. With careful footing, he slipped out of the study and hid in the shadows of the study, listening closely for any noise. He'd heard something hitting the coffee table and figured his lover was in the living room, doing God knows what, and trying to be sneaky about it.

His senses had been deprived of almost everything that wasn't work, nicotine, or alcohol related for the past two weeks as he rushed to meet a deadline that was, in his opinion, absolutely ridiculous. This also meant he had been neglecting his personal annoyance and his own needs for far, far too long.

His body pressed up tightly against the pink haired vocalist's, reminded him of this fact... Painfully. His baka was clean and fresh, smelling like strawberry shampoo and mint, wearing...

This gave Yuki pause. The hand that held his lover's arm twisted behind his back moved to trail down the younger man's side, and he inwardly groaned when his fingers met the bare skin of the pop star's thigh.

"Shu?" He breathed against his lover's neck. Shuichi squeaked behind the blond's hand. "What are you wearing?"

Shuichi's grip on the bottle of lotion tightened as his arm was pinned directly between their bodies now that his lover's hand had moved elsewhere. He whimpered softly when he felt the soft brush of fingers against his thigh and he shut his eyes tightly, he breath speeding up to a soft pant.

Growling, the blond pressed himself closer to his lover, allowing him to feel his awakening arousal. He smirked when he heard the other's quiet gasp and slid his hand lower before trailing it back up the side of his lover's leg to his hip, pushing up the fabric as he went.

"Did I say..." Yuki paused to nip roughly at his lover's neck, earning him another gasp. "that you could wear my clothes, brat?"

Shuichi's reply was silence and a well placed whimper as the novelist moved ingratiatingly against his backside. The hand on his hip didn't remain idle for too long. It moved higher, tickling lightly at his side as it pulled the shirt up even more.

"I asked you a question... Baka." Yuki's smirk grew, knowing that even if the singer did try to respond, his words would be muffled by the hand covering his mouth.

Shuichi's eyes flew open, only to roll back in his head when skilled fingers slipped between him and the wall, inching downwards until they wrapped firmly around is quickly forming erection, while a warm mouth attacked his neck, biting and sucking until a mark was sure to have been made.

Shuichi's hips bucked against his lover's stroking hand as much as they could, given the position he was in, and his lover's name left his lips, silenced by the novelist's palm. Though his wants had always been pushed to the way-side, he knew his lover's needs would not be ignored. That much was made clear by how the blond moved against him.

When he was satisfied that his brat was just as hard and wanting as he was, his hand moved again. He'd noticed for the fist time the bottle Shuichi's hand was strangling to death in his free hand, and his smirk returned.

Reaching for it, he pried it out of the other's deathgrip and swiped the lid against his pantleg, effectively popping the top open. With some fancy hand work, he was able to flip the bottle upside down and squeeze a liberal amount onto his fingers. Stuffing the opening bottle into his front pocket so that the top peeked out, he used his feet to spread his lover's legs apart. His slick fingers moved between their warm bodies and searched out his lover's entrance, rubbing against it with teasing pressure before slipping the first finger inside.

Shuichi gasped audibly and threw his head back against the other's chest, his hips pushing back against the intrusion. If Yuki hadn't expected it and tilted his head to the side, the moment would have been sufficiently ruined by a bloody lip.

Keeping his upper body pressed firmly against his lover's he moved his finger deeper, withdrawing only to add a second, scissoring them before introducing the third. If Shuichi's gasps and mewls of pleasure were anything to go by, Yuki had hit his prostate several times during the swift, but thorough preperation.

Shuichi whined at the loss of those fingers as Yuki undid the front of his pants, dropping them only enough to free his own stiff erection. He took the lotion again and poured a sufficient amount directly onto his member, hissing at the coldness before dropping the bottle to the floor. His hand covered his arousal, stroking it several times as he coated his length.

Positioning the tip against his lover's willing and waiting entrance, the hand covering the pop star's mouth shifted down under his chin as the same moment he sheathed himself fully inside his smaller lover.

He was rewarded with an ear piercing cry as Shuichi's back arched sharply against him, forcing him deeper. He barely had the mindset to remain still for a moment as his lover adjusted, as sobs and whimpers escaped the other. Normally, he detested any noise that emitted from the hyperactive singer's mouth, but moments like these, he loved hearing just how loud he could make his lover scream.

"Mnh!...Y-Yuki, p-p-please!" Shuichi cried, squirming against the novelist in attempt to gain some kind of friction.

Yuki chuckled and withdrew slowly, only to thrust back in with enough force to have his lover's forehead hit the wall. Shuichi cried out in a mix of shock and pleasure, both hands coming up to rest on either side of his head against the wall to prevent a repeat performance of such a cruel act as his lover began moving swiftly and roughly against him, drawing longer and louder moans and screams from him.

Groaning softly against the crook of the singer's neck, Yuki sank his teeth into the sensitive flesh, one hand wrapping around his lover's erection to stroke him teasingly in time with his thrusts. The other arm pushed the shirt up again and wrapped firmly around the other's middle to hold him in place as he thrust into him again and again.

"Y-Yuki! Don't- Ah!" Shuichi plea was cut short by a particularly vicious jab that made white spots dance in front of his closed eyes and heat t coil tighter in his nether regions. Due to their position and height difference, his sweet spot was being unmercifully tortured with every thrust, driving him closer to completion much quicker than he would have liked.

Yuki could tell immediately by how the smaller body pressed against him acrched and writhed in his grasp, the abdominal muscles under his arm contracting to the point that a normal person would be complaining about cramps. Quickening his pace, the hand over his lover's length tightened, causing his little lover to cry out again, this time in the form of Yuki's name. Oh what a sweet voice his baka had when he was crying out in pleasure.

It was enough to push the usually stoic writer to the brink of insanity as he felt his own impending release closing in on him.

Not even seconds later, Shuichi's body tensed impossibly against him as he screamed his release, coating the writer's hand and the wall with his essence as he trembled and convulsed violently. Yuki smirked as his lover melted into a boneless mess against him as he continued to move within him, seeking his own orgasm.

"Shu- Ngh..." Sinking his teeth into the vocalist's already very abused neck, he pushed deeper into his lover as he came, filling his lover completely as his eyes clenched shut and his own form trembled from exertion.

Save from the harsh panting and weak whimpers, Shuichi was speechless, drowning in a daze of euphoria and contentment. As soon as the teeth embedded in his neck left, he head slumped foreward to thump against the wall.

Chuckling, the blond pulled out of his lover, sure to keep a good grip on him as he took a step back. As he expected, his lover's body sagged against him, unmoving. Leaning down, he picked him up bridal-style and carried him to the bedroom.

Yuki laid Shuichi on the bed and covered him with the blanket, pausing a moment to just look at the pop star's already slumbering features. Shaking his head, he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his moist lips, before slipping out of the room and back to the study.

Sitting down in front of his laptop, he stared blankly at the words on the screen, a cigarette dangling absently from his lips as he thought about what had just transpired.

He had no idea seeing his lover wearing one of his shirts could induce such a reaction from him. He had to admit though, it was something he wouldn't mind seeing again.

Smirking, he saved the chapter he'd been working on, aptly renaming the file 'Article of Obsession' before shutting down his computer.

'Article of obsessio, indeed.' Yuki thought as he retreated back to the bedroom. It was going to become a very unheathy obsession if he had any say about it.

OWARI

* * *

Eiri:-blinks- You wrote this?

Shuichi: Mmmmhm!-cheeky smile-

Eiri: And you have the nerve to call me a pervert. -sidelong glance-

Shuichi: -giggles and glomps him- Oh I just knew you'd like it Yuki!

Eiri: I never said I 'liked' it... It was just...-sighs and grabs him by him by the scruff of the neck.- Why tell you, when I can show you.

Shuichi: -snickers as he eyes the bedroom door- Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this as much as I'm about to! Bye everyone! And Please review!


End file.
